


Sleepless

by tetsarou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsarou/pseuds/tetsarou
Summary: In which Lance wakes from a nightmare and seeks out the others.Anonymous: Have you thought of emotional “i thought you were dead (forever)” sex between shance/klance/adashi? IE: lance wakes up straight from a nightmare where he lost shiro forever and he turns to his man to reassure himself





	Sleepless

Lance jolted, sitting up fast enough to make his spinning head pound and stomach turn over. He could feel his heart racing to catch up with his breathing.

_It was only a dream._

He grabbed at the sheets, making sure they were there, that he was awake.

It was a terribly real dream.

It felt _too real._

He shivered, curling up in his blanket for a moment before standing. The hardwood floor was cold, the house silent as he gently opened the door to his shared room, his brother so impossibly unlearned to sounds like this. Lance gazed down the hall, touching the walls to make sure everything was there. The picture frames didn't fall out of the world, so he sighed and moved on. 

Despite being home, he still had terrible nightmares, replays of the years up in the stars, his anxieties of having to return changing the outcomes of certain missions. He died a few times in his own dreams, but the others… it tore at his heart and made it impossible to sleep after. Lance needed to make sure they were safe. 

Keith was the same, spread out in his small bed as much as possible, face pressed into borrowed pillows and stuffed animals. Pidge was missing from her own bed, the sheets barely even rumpled across from Keith's. Probably with her family, making sure they were okay as well. She never stayed long at night. Lance pulled the door further closed, to keep him from waking up sooner than he needed. They all needed the rest.

He hovered outside Shiro's room, knowing Coran or Allura or even Hunk might be talking to him. They all had their problems, but Shiro's sleep was precedent over their own. He had too many sleepless nights. 

Lance hovered there, unable to gather the courage to push the door open fully. Shiro needed his sleep. He looked so calm, for once, laying there, hugging onto his pillow, the sheets tucked up around him as Lance peered in.

Lance sighed shakily, moving to close the door. Shiro needed sleep more than hearing Lance's own insecurities.

“Lance.” It was barely anything, a soft whisper against the wind outside and trees moving against the house.

_Right, his hair pin trigger._

Lance should have stayed quiet.

“Baby, what's the matter,” Shiro's voice came again, less rough with sleep than before, but still tired, still exhausted.

Lance continued hovering, holding the door closed, a small crack the only way Shiro could see him. He better get this over with, this insistent little thing they all experienced. Nothing special, nothing new.

He jolted when the door was pulled out of his hand, Shiro standing there holding it open wide from the other side, his chest bare and exposing all the marks and scars across his body, his wide shoulders taking up much of the room. He looked soft, warm, little lines from the sheets having marked his skin from deep sleep.

Lance shouldn't have woken him.

“Lance,” Shiro murmured, low and soft like how he loves. But it made the heat in his eyes build up that much more. “Look at me, baby.” 

He did, not even relenting one moment. Lance needed the comfort, the steadiness Shiro provided. Even after all of this, he was the most stable thing Lance could rely on. But he also couldn't go another second without seeing his dark eyes and knowing he was okay. 

Lance took him in a second longer, saw the sleep around his eyes, the heaviness to them. Still, he pressed forward, needing to feel him, to know that everything was only a dream. He didn't expect the heat to come crashing down and tears prick at his eyes.

Shiro didn't hesitate. He knew, they all knew. It was a common thing between them all, seeking out silent comfort from each other.

Lance felt himself being pulled farther into the room, but he didn't care, he was more worried about how he was making a mess of Shiro's chest with his crying. Lance hiccuped, trying to wipe it away and clean himself up a bit. But he remembers _so much_ from the dream, so much of Shiro and not being able to do anything. A repeat of everything he has done, of not being able to do _anything_.

“Alright, come lay down,” Shiro whispered, nosing into Lance's space to get him to settle.

The affection always helped, the little nuzzles and hums warming him up more than anything. They always made him laugh, but more than anything he was biting his lip to stifle back a bubble of sobs.

“Would you like some water,” Shiro asked, pulling the sheets up around Lance.

He nodded, his throat hurt so much from swallowing it all down. But as soon as Shiro left the room he curled in on himself. _Shiro shouldn't be up_ , he repeated to himself.

So he followed, quiet as he made his way down the hall after him.

“Lance, go back to bed, it's okay, I'm fine.” 

Lance stopped, hovering in the door of his family's kitchen. Everything was so familiar, but also different and foreign. It was strange, seeing cabinets and wood, little knick knacks and decorations. His own picture on the wall made him pause. This was home… but he felt so distant.

“You shouldn't be up,” Lance whispered.

Shiro smiled at that, frustratingly and stupidly. Lance wanted to frown at that. 

“None of us should be up,” Shiro corrected. He finished filling the glass, using it to turn off the tap and walked back over, placing a kiss right to Lance's forehead. As soon as Lance took the glass, Shiro grabbed his hand and guided him back, back into the warmth of the bed and Shiro's heat.

Lance was too willing to nose up close to him, his stomach finally having calmed, half full glass of water forgotten on the table, his hands spreading over scars and tight muscle. He loved mapping out Shiro's skin. It was so lovely, so relaxing and warm. Lance couldn't help pressing kisses to his neck, feeling Shiro's adam's apple bob as he swallowed, how his mouth fell open when Lance kissed the soft skin under his jaw. 

All of this was too easy, and yet, it was hard to touch all of him. All the marks were terrifying, some Lance knew by heart. He knew what caused them, how close they had been.

Lance couldn't breathe for a moment, after kissing one so close to Shiro's heart. Lance didn't know much about this one, only that it was from the arena. It could have ended everything before they even met officially.

Shiro's hand suddenly came up, fingers moving flat across Lance's back as he sat up, and followed the motion. Lance sat back on his hand, feeling those fingers knead and play with the hem of his shorts. 

He hummed, low and playful as Lance came back down, mouth now pressing slow to his jaw and feeling the coarse hair there. His stubble felt wonderful, and Lance couldn't help laughing a bit when Shiro rubbed his face against Lance's.

“There you go, Bluebird,” Shiro chuckled.

He shifted them, pulling Lance down next to him in the bed. Lance felt so close, pressed up firm against him, but didn't dare think about moving away. Shiro's hand was still leaving trails of little sparks over his skin, slow as it circled over his hip and up his side, making Lance shiver and flinch every time before trekking down to softly curl over his thigh.

He could fall asleep so easily here, right in the space he knew was the safest for them both.

Shiro's hand stopped then, right on Lance's hip. His thumb circled a while as he leaned forward, finally catching Lance's lips and kissing him. They were both rough, lips chapped from worry and stress, but Lance couldn't worry about any of that, not with how warm Shiro's mouth was against him, still soft in their motions as his lips parted and tongue peeked out.

Lance smiled into him, pressing forward to move with the kiss, to follow along with whatever wonderful thing Shiro wanted. 

It was a lot. His hand came up to hold Lance's side, legs pulling to tangle with his own. Lance breathed into the kiss, let his mouth fall open to let Shiro in. He gasped around him, feeling teeth at his lips nibble and tug playfully, his tongue again pressing forward to lick along his.

Lance pulled his way close to Shiro when they paused, looking at how his eyes glossed over, smile wide as a beautiful tinge of color spread over his face.

“Sorry,” he breathed, hand moving along Lance's spine and lifting his shirt a bit with the action. “I just haven't been able to sleep lately “

Lance chuckled, pressing his weight onto Shiro with his kiss. Still soft, still pliant as he moved against Shiro.

“Rowdy, are we?” 

“Maybe a little,” Shiro confessed, words still airy as Lance pushed harder into him.

It was so warm between them, Lance could feel himself heating up easily. It was hard not to, when Shiro bowed into his hands so easily, let him touch and kiss however he wanted. 

Lance could feel a lot then—Shiro’s hands, his breath, the way he moved and hips rolled into Lance's. It was a lot, and not enough, too. It had been too long, too long since they talked, or shared a moment, or even kissed. Since before Shiro left, since everything became different, since Lance lost him. He couldn't do that again, wouldn't let himself feel it. 

But it was creeping back. That dream… it was real and terrifying and _crushing_. 

He breathed shakily against Shiro's lips, hips rolling firm against him. He couldn't give any of this up. Lance would die trying to keep this all intact.

Shiro moaned, low and quiet, his hand harsh on Lance's side, mouth open to the slow kisses he was given. 

Lance would do anything for this.

He pressed forward, pressed into Shiro's space with his chest and reached down between them, fingertips hovering over sleep shorts, touch soft as they moved over hair and pressed into skin.

“Can I,” Lance asked, placing a kiss to Shiro's chin as he gasped again.

“Y-yes,” he moaned. The deep sound of it made Lance smile. “Of course you can.”

Lance bucked into him again, feeling his gut warm at Shiro's breathy sounds.

“Will you sleep after,” Lance asked. “Promise me you will.”

“Only if you sleep too,” Shiro said back. His eyes met Lance's then. They were so impossibly warm and gentle, but searching. Making sure Lance didn't lie to him again about this.

“You need it too, Lance,” he continued. “I'm right here, n-none of what's going on in your head is real, okay baby?”

Lance watched him, hand trembling as he pulled at their shorts, working Shiro's down first to relieve him of some of the ache.

“Lance,” Shiro warned him. “It's not real, alright? I'm right here, all of me is right here.”

Lance looked over him. It was true, he was there, but he also hesitated. Not all of him was here, they didn't protect all of him. Shiro had completely lost himself, and then they couldn't save him again. Over and over and over, none of them could do it. 

“Lance!”

He jolted, looking down between them at the scar on Shiro's chest. Shiro's voice was a whisper, but that harsh tone still hurt.

“I'm _here_ ,” he grabbed at Lance's face and held him there. “Get out of your head.”

Lance nodded, his hand curled around Shiro as he shoved his shorts down further, thumb moving up to coax him to harden more. 

Shiro bowed, fingers still harsh along Lance's jaw, but he let it happen. He loved feeling Shiro like this, knowing his strength, knowing how easily he falls for touches like this. It's impossible to wake him up back out of this space at times, and Lance adores it. He hasn't seen Shiro like this in a while.

Lance shook his head, and instead watched Shiro, watched him _now_ , how he fell apart so easily from this. He pressed a kiss to Shiro's jaw, slow and warm. His hand worked between them, coaxing Shiro to wake up, to warm in his palm and grow heavy.

His cock was divine, the head now starting to swell and foreskin pull back. He touched along the pliant length, still soft enough to gently curl in his hand. Lance was slow, fingers slipping under the hood to touch at still hidden glands, enticing them to show. He kissed Shiro's mouth, nibbled at his lip, followed the line of a vein that quickly thickening along his fingertips. 

Lance purred into his mouth, feeling Shiro shiver when his thumb stroked over him, along the slit that now leaked into his hand. He loved this feeling, how hot and heavy Shiro was, how he reacted so easily to every touch.

Shiro stretched out long as Lance continued pressing soft motions into him, a rampant hand coming to pull and tug at Lance's own shorts, pulling them and his briefs down together. His mouth fell open the moment Lance rolled against him, cock quickly swelling to match Shiro's with slow circles of his hips.

He gathered them up, hand coming up to lick a stripe along his palm before moving back down. 

Shiro followed the motion with his eyes, head tilting to watch Lance's fingers curl back around his cock before sighing. His lashes fluttered and mouth opened easily for Lance's tongue to press inside.

All of this he missed deeply, missed being able to have moments with Shiro. _Too long of a wait._

Yet too short of time. Even now he wanted to stay like this for hours, curled up against Shiro's chest and feel his pleasure rack through him, hear him talk and laugh, hear little mumbles of encouragement.

Lance pressed closer, moving his thumb to grip them both. He needed another hand, needed to feel more of this. 

But right now he was taken over by how Shiro was shaking, leg coming open to brace himself as Lance's palm worked over his cock, unrelenting along the head and slit. He paused when Shiro let out a shaking moan, a little too loud right now.

“Shiro,” Lance kissed into his jaw. “Not too loud.” 

He nodded, mouth still open though as Lance's hand smoothed along the inside of his thigh.

He was shuddering again, hips moving to rub against Lance. It felt so wonderfully obscene. Lance curled into the heat along his gut, just a whisper of pleasure right now, but it still made his toes curl and sweat bead along his spine.

Lance reached down, gentle as he cupped Shiro's balls, already tight against himself. He rolled each one slowly, listening to Shiro's low groan, loving how his legs closed a little when Lance ran his palm further along him, cupping and rolling, thumb tracing the rough skin. 

All of him, Lance needed to touch all of him. He pushed harder into Shiro, pressing his shoulder back to lay down. Lance needed to kiss that wide mark on his right shoulder, relearn those scars and make the ache in his chest disappear. 

It was all only a dream, they did all they could and made it through everything so far. Lance could get passed a dream too.

Lance rolled into him, licking along his palm once more before reaching down again as he straddled Shiro. His mouth moved along the junction of Shiro's neck and shoulder, slow as he made his way over. He let his tongue peek out, licked along the dips of scars, let his teeth pinch and gently roll skin between them.

Shiro keened when Lance curled his thumb over the head, legs falling open all that much more. Lance panted against him, now feeling that strung out tension in his body. He was so keyed in on kissing Shiro, on touching him in every way, Lance had dismissed his own need. 

His cock was weeping heavily between them, helping the slide as he stroked Shiro, hips rutting down to grind almost subconsciously. Lance moaned into the column of neck before him, kissing and nipping skin. He was warm all over, Shiro's hand leaving lines of flame along his spine and side as nails scratched and gripped tight. 

Lance opened his hand again, letting the hard length of his cock rock against Shiro's. It felt glorious, the heat and wetness coaxing that low fire in his gut to a full boil.

“L-Lance,” Shiro breathed, catching his mouth again with the moan.

Lance pressed into him, taking in all of him. Shiro felt so good, tasted so good. They way he breathed had prickles running up Lance's arms, had a smile grow along his lips. It was hard to kiss back, but he did, with eagerness. Lance kissed Shiro like he needed, till he was over the edge and gripping the sheets as he cum, low grunts filling the air as Lance held him steady. 

He worked Shiro frantically, but at some point realized he needed that more. He was on the edge of it, grasping frantically as he watched Shiro's face fall into something worn and pleased. His cock barely pulsed in his hand, but the way Shiro moaned, soft and low and relaxed let loose everything in Lance's head. 

He molded into Shiro's chest and stroked himself, feeling the man beneath him come down from a long deserved high had Lance's own gut coiling tight. He breathed in the scent of Shiro, mouth falling open to pepper wet kisses to his face. 

This felt wonderful.

Lance gasped into his mouth. A warm hand, rough and shaky, smoothed along the back of his thigh and up, fingertips pressing to soft skin and massaging. Lance breathed into him, body tightening as he palmed along his cock, working in fast motions along the head. He could feel himself shaking, could barely keep up his head as everything bowed up suddenly.

It all came undone within a moment, with how Shiro's teeth marked his neck and nails left beautiful lines along the back of his thigh. 

Lance felt the rush of it as he tensed, breathed in deep and held it as the heat uncoiled and burned along every part of himself. He dived into it, mouth opening to try and gasp, eyes fluttering closed as his hips pitched forward and cock thickened. 

His finished painted Shiro, making him even more of a Roman god as it followed the dips and planes of his body. Lance wanted to laugh at how overly handsome his boyfriend was then. Shiro was too glorious. 

Lance breathed in shakily, smile on his lips. _Too much for him._

“Better,” Shiro whispered, the question light as he pulled Lance down into a kiss.

It was quick, a single little peck on the lips. Lance nodded, heat still curling in his body as he sat there, taking in the mess they made and how gorgeous Shiro was still.

“Much, but we should clean up,” Lance whispered back.

“Agreed,” Shiro chuckled. “I don't think your brother would be too happy that we had sex in his bed.”

“Hush,” Lance kissed him. “He's the one who agreed to it, he knows we're dating.”

“Then how about I go with you to your room?” Shiro's eyes shone mischievously. “That way he can have his bed back and not share with you.”

“Have more plans do you,” Lance asked, heat pooling in his stomach at the thought.

“Maybe.”

“Okay,” Lance laughed low, “but not till tomorrow.”

Shiro grabbed his wrist as he sat up, pulling Lance back into another kiss. He couldn't pull away easily from this one. Shiro was determined to breath him in and make Lance high from the attention.

“It is tomorrow,” Shiro breathed against him.

“You...you know what I mean.” Lance nibbled at his mouth, unable to stop from drinking in Shiro's deep voice. “Sleep first then awkward conversation _later_.”

Lance pulled himself off fully after a moment more of indulgent kisses, gathering himself up as much as he could before dashing quietly across the hall to the bathroom. He made sure not to turn the water on too high as he snatched a towel and wet one side, knowing how easily it could wake the others. 

He snuck back in, immediately pushing into the dozing man’s space and got a little noise from him. Lance was slow as he cleaned them up, kissing Shiro again as he fell into his space of warmth and contentment, impossibly relaxed.

Soon Lance curled up next to him, but was hesitant to sleep the rest of the night away. Recently, every time he closed his eyes things kept popping up. He wished for his dreamless nights again, when his body was too exhausted to process anything.

But then Shiro was suddenly rolling onto half of him, his body heavy but soft and Lance pressed his face into a shoulder, smile wide as his hands looped lazily around broad shoulders.

“Sleep, Bluebird,” Shiro rumbled. It was low, almost impossible to hear, but Lance gave in and relaxed against him, letting the exhaustion pull at him.

“I'm right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome and I take prompts over on my [tumblr](http://tetsarou.tumblr.com)


End file.
